


screw you, bolts

by bam5794



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park if you squint harder, Established Relationship, M/M, Nielwoon if you squint, fluff?, how to properly fluff?, i love ikea, ikea relationship test au, pandeep if you squint your hardest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bam5794/pseuds/bam5794
Summary: "And I’ve brought us some Swedish furniture to make, because if we can get through that, we can get through anything."





	screw you, bolts

**Author's Note:**

> hi. so here's my another attempt for onghwangweek >3<
> 
> this is based from a really [ short drabble](https://twitter.com/bam5794/status/972585784778862592) i made last time.
> 
> this is unbeta-ed, full of errors here and there. :)))
> 
> hopefully you'll enjoy <3
> 
> *whispers* this may or may not be a set a few years after that speed dating au *winks*

"ugh, my back hurts.” “this is thousandth time you complained in just thirty minutes, hyung.  did sungwoon hyung give you a hard time last weekend?

seongwu heard daniel and woojin chatting inside the pantry as he was on his way to get his daily fix of coffee.

“i thought he’s giving you a lovely time almost every day, dan.” seongwu butted in their conversation as he gave them a smirk and a mischievous look.

“mr. ong, good morning” daniel and woojin chorused as they both gave seongwu a respectful bow with their shoulders were slightly shaking from suppressing their laughter.

 seongwu looked around to checked the area and see whether there are other employees around. “i told you to stop calling me that if it’s only us three.” he jested as he playfully jabbed the two.

 

despite his designation in their company, seongwu never really imposed his authority over daniel and woojin except if it’s work related. the three of them were together in the same dance club back in their university days and have been close ever since. they don’t know how, it was not even in their plans, but somehow the three of them ended up on the same company

 

daniel winced after seongwu’s light jab. “ooof hyung, that actually hurt.”

“oh sorry, sorry.” seongwu patted daniel’s shoulder as he apologized while laughing a small bit. “what actually happened to you? did you and sungwoon hyung had too much fun last weekend?”

“he’s been complaining since i got here this morning” woojin explained as he took three packets of _maxim gold_ and three paper cups. “he was talking about furniture building this and that.”

seongwu looked at woojin with one eyebrow raised, waiting for further clarification. the younger just shook his head and puckered his lips to daniel’s direction. “ask the big guy.”

 

“there was this magazine sungwoon hyung was reading. apparently, there was this one person who just carelessly writes articles around. about how assembling ikea furnitures can actually make or break a relationship. does that actually make sense, hyung?” daniel complained to seongwu as he took the cup which woojin just finished stirring the contents of the coffee packet.

“hey that’s for seongwu hyung.” woojin exclaimed and was about to hit daniel when seongwu tapped his shoulder indicating it was not a problem.

“that doesn’t make sense. how can furniture building be a basis of a couple’s relationship?” seongwu said as his crossed his arms and leaned his back on the counter, woojin on his side. “total nonsense.”

“my thoughts exactly! but sungwoon hyung insisted… and it’s sungwoon hyung” daniel grinned.

 

seongwu rolled his eyes while woojin exhaled a really deep sigh.

 

sungwoon was actually their senior in the dance club. the first time they saw him claiming the dance floor when they joined, daniel started following him like a big puppy that he always was and never left his side.

 

woojin too, found his other half when he was also still in the club. jihoon, though not a member of the club, showed up in their clubroom slash studio, asking help for his audition piece in the school’s theater club. and woojin, who declared himself as the most generous and helpful man existing, offered assistance to jihoon and the rest was history.

 

“listen to this, according to what sungwoon hyung read from the article, once a couple can successfully build a furniture from ikea, chances are, their relationship will surpass any obstacle that will come their way.” the big puppy looking guy justified and started emptying his cup.

 

“so did you successfully assemble your furniture?” seongwu asked with genuine curiosity behind his tone.

 

daniel stood up, walked towards seongwu and his right hand landed on the older’s shoulder. “which brings me…. manager ong, can i leave earlier than my usual this afternoon? i want to arrive before sungwoon hyung and finish the table before he’s home.” daniel requested and showed his toothy grin.

 

woojin smirked as he tipped the paper cup into his mouth.

 

“jesus daniel, i can’t believe you’re actually considering that article to be true.” seongwu protested as he started walking his way out of the pantry. “just make sure you’ll finish that presentation i told you yesterday. only then you can retire early this afternoon.” he added when he was an earshot away.

 

“daniel hyung, please tell me the name of that magazine. i have to make sure jihoon won’t get  a hold of that or else it will be the end of me.” seongwu heard woojin pleading to daniel in the background

                                   

_______

 

 

as seongwu was driving on his way home, he saw the large yellow ikea sign on his side mirror. the large chain store opened a branch in their area a few months back, he was reminded with his discussion between daniel and woojin earlier in the morning. he still found the assumption to be ridiculous. _furniture assembly and relationship status in one sentence? hilarious_

 

but there was a voice at the back of his head trying to say otherwise. he was not actually sure if the said voice was trying to make a point or was taunting him.

 

 

he arrived at home with all the lights already turned off and it was all quiet except from the noise of the television coming from the living room. he hung his coat on the hat and coat stand in the corner of their tiny receiving area and started working his way quietly towards the living room. it was already past 10:30pm, his man has surely fallen asleep while waiting for him.

 

stopping on the entranceway of their living room, he can already see the top of minhyun’s head lying on the armrest of their couch. as he went closer, he saw a book laid on top of minhyun’s chest, dancing up and down, totally in sync with the pale but healthy man’s breathing. he slowly took it away, delicately lifting the fingers which kept the book trapped, refraining it from falling to the floor. as soon as he has successfully taken the book, he carefully placed it on their coffee table, which by the way was already towering with minhyun’s books.

                                   

_______

 

 

it’s been three years since the both of them decided to live together and rented this cozy one bedroom apartment. it’s not too big but not too small either. it’s just enough for a couple trying to start building a shared life together.

they don’t have much furniture or equipments at home, except for the really necessary ones. probably why their space doesn’t look much as cramped like the others (aka woojin and jihoon’s…jihoon really has to stop buying impulsively every cute thing in the market)

                                   

_______

 

 

“minhyunnie,” voice sounded like a whisper, seongwu sat on their coffee table and leaned closer. he started caressing the man’s cheek, slowly waking him up trying his best not to startle the man before him. “wake up, let’s get you to the room and sleep comfortably there.”

he then planted a small peck on the minhyun’s nose. a secret way to wake his man up.

 

“seongwu? you’re home?” minhyun mumbled softly with his eyes half open. he started rubbing his eyes as he lifted his upper half to sit down and face seongwu. “have you eaten already?” he asked as he placed both of his hands in either side of seongwu’s cheeks, who was still sitting on the table.

seongwu placed his hands on minhyun’s knees and thought to himself, _just seeing you like this not only makes my heart full but my soul as well. even if i starve for days, my adoration for you will always keep me full._ “i already did.” seongwu smiled and lightly touched minhyun’s nose. “come, let’s get inside and sleep.”

 

he stood up and gingerly pushed minhyun, who was walking groggily, to their bedroom.

 

“wash up first and brush your teeth before lying down.” minhyun said in between his yawns as he arranged their pillows and slid his way on their bed.

 

“i will.” seongwu chuckled and paced his way to their bathroom.

                                   

_______

 

 

seongwu found it unusual but he unexpectedly woke up really early the next day, considering it’s a weekend.

he turned to his side and saw minhyun, peacefully sleeping.

 

minhyun has always been beautiful. not only physically, but every little bit of his entirety.

 

it’s already their fifth year but he still can’t believe how he was actually waking up daily beside that same man he previously thought who was way too out of his league (well he still believed he’s still out of minhyun’s league)

 

seongwu has always kept this harmless little secret. whenever he wakes up earlier than minhyun, he’d carefully trace the older’s features, not really touching his face. like he was trying to memorize every single line and bend on minhyun’s face. he has no idea how and why, but even though he’s been doing for years, he’d still discover something new. 

 

and in each discovery, he has never forgetten to utter a small prayer of gratitude.

 

he looked at their clock, 7am. he carefully stood up and adjusted the blanket over minhyun as the latter tossed his way to the other side.

 

he dragged himself to their kitchen and got himself a glass of water. as he started drinking, he looked around and realized that they were already short on bread and eggs. he opened the fridge, no more milk left.

so after he put the empty glass on the sink, he went to the bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth. he then changed into a gray pullover and a black tracksuit pants and grabbed his keys and cap.

 

a note was then stuck on their bedside table, a place minhyun will easily see as soon as he get up.

 

_out for a few groceries. don’t miss me too much._

                                   

_______

 

 

after seongwu did a little grocery shopping he started driving his way back home. he was chomping on a chocolate croissant and his head was bobbing slowly to roy kim’s latest single. and again, he saw that big yellow sign and felt that it was actually calling him. he dismissed the idea and tried to continue his way.

 

_wtf. sungwoon hyung and daniel, fck you both._

in the next traffic light, seongwu drove to leftmost inner lane and made a u-turn.

 

 _i was really meaning to drop by. not because of that stupid article. see, they’re actually having a 3% sale right now. wow, your boy’s damn lucky._ seongwu was internally punching himself for being so hasty.

 

he just sent minhyun a message saying he’d be a little late because he dropped by somewhere to which the older responded with a _take care_ and a _< 3_

 

seongwu roamed around the store and ended up regretting. minhyun would’ve loved to see all of the different types of rugs and advanced high quality cleaning materials they have. and like him, minhyun would’ve probably enjoyed that black-out shower curtain. perfect when you’re in a mood for a nap while you’re enjoying a bubble bath.

 

 _“what if you get drowned while you were having a nap????”_ seongwu heard a loud voice inside his head. okay that was definitely jihoon. and even though he hated to admit it, the devil has a point.

 

seongwu continued following the arrows on the floor and found the cabinets area. he was actually meaning to but minhyun a medium-sized bookshelf because the older’s every growing collection of books have already taken every flat space they have around their home.

 

(see, it was not really about the article. minhyun needed a new bookshelf. where else can they put their pizza and popcorn during movie nights if their coffee table has turned into a fully booked table.)

 

he checked around the area and found himself the perfect sized four layered white bookshelf.

                                   

_______

 

 

he was panting as soon as he arrived home. he removed his shoes and wore the slippers and trudged his way to the living room. minhyun was on the couch seating still in his jammies, book in one hand and tea on the other.

 

“hi…i goo-oo-d morn-ing” seongwu greeted minhyun chasing his breath.

 

“what is that?” minhyun peaked over the book he was reading to greet seongwu back. he immediately stood up and set aside his book and tea to help seongwu. “you should have called me when you were on your way home. i could’ve waited for you in the basement and help you carry all of this” minhyun added.

 

“i got you a surprise” seongwu grinned.

 

“seongwu, should i be worried?” minhyun retorted back as he took the brown bags from seongwu’s hold and started placing the groceries in their respective places.

 

“remember our discussion last time? your books were kinda everywhere and we knew we needed extra space to store them properly so heeeeere” seongwu kind of dragged the box (it was a bit heavy but bearable) of unassembled furniture for minhyun to see. “i got them on sale. can you actually believe that.” excitement evident on seongwu’s voice.

 

“hahaha. you really thought of that at this early hour???” minhyun chuckled as he walked his way back to assist seongwu in opening the box.

 

“the best time of the day” seongwu beamed at the older. “come” he waved his hand cutely to minhyun, signaling him to come closer “help me with this. you’re the best when it comes to written instructions”

 

they both carefully opened the box and laid out all the boards including the bolts, nuts and screws. seongwu examined the instruction leaflet included. he tried but gave up halfway and passed it to minhyun as he stood up and walked by him. he informed the older he’d just get a few tools to make the assembling more convenient. minhyun just smiled and nodded.

 

seongwu sprinted his way to their balcony, mobile phone on hand.

 

“hyu-ung?” a small yet deep voice can be heard on the other line, with hints of sleepiness.

 

“guanlin? ah thank god you’re already awake. how’s my favorite brother?”seongwu enthusiastically greeted his brother.

 

“hyung. _you_ woke me up. is something wrong? and for the record, i am your only brother. except if you, mom, and dad are keeping something from me.” guanlin countered back.

 

“not because you’re the only brother i have, i can’t play favorites.” seongwu let out a hearty cackle. that inside joke of them never gets old. “anyways, nothing’s wrong. i’m just curious about one thing.”

 

“i’m listening”

 

“future engineer, say, if you’re trying to build something but it’s things aren’t going your way, what should one do to fix it?”

 

a few seconds of silence was shared

 

“i’m asking for a friend” seongwu hastily added

 

“tape. duct tape, hyung.” guanlin answered flatly on the other side of the call.

 

seongwu groaned “duct tape isn’t the answer to everything, guanlin. ugh. go back to sleep now. and say hi to jinyoung for me.”

 

 _that kid. always making fun of his older brother._ seongwu complained internally as he opened their toolbox hidden in the lower part of their shoe cabinet. he took some few tools, a measuring tape, a level, two screw drivers, and a _duct tape._

 

 

they started assembling the pieces one by one and so far things were going well. seongwu’s initial unsettling feelings were starting to fade away as soon as he has seen the base of the bookshelf independently standing up.

 

(once again, it’s not because of the article. he was just worried they won’t be able to fix it properly, and his money would’ve gone to waste. he already has forgotten that article which daniel shared and in which he checked from the good housekeeping magazine online. no any furniture can determine his relationship status with minhyun)

 

an hour and half into their construction (it was their first time building something that was bought from ikea, cut them some slack) minhyun paused, looking like he was searching for something.

 

“anything wrong?” seongwu asked and his heart started to beat rapidly. _i knew it_

 

“i think we’re missing a few bolts in here. according to this leaflet…” minhyun stopped talking as he was taken aback by seongwu’s sudden frantic movements.

 

seongwu was about to turn their living area upside down. _where are those bolts?!?!?_ seongwu screamed inside his head as he continued searching for the bolts. he looked under the couch, under the coffee table, everywhere. even inside the throw pillow cases (just maybe)

 

minhyun on his side, sitting on the couch, was slightly confused why seongwu was acting that way. seongwu was then pulled by minhyun to come closer to which he grudgingly followed and sat on the rug before the amused yet confused looking man.

 

“tell me, what is it. i noticed something was different as soon as you brought that furniture back but i just tried to go by your thing and was just patiently waiting for an explanation.” minhyun then held both of his hands, and waited eagerly for his response.

 

seongwu, looking oh so guilty, started recounting daniel & sungwoon hyung’s story. he then searched the article on his phone and showed it to minhyun.

 

the taller was quiet as he was reading the intently whatever was on the phone. seongwu, feeling so apologetic, patiently waited till minhyun was done reading. and while waiting, he started picking his nails because of worry. worry that minhyun might scold him for being so childish and for not thinking things through. 

 

he then jolted on his makeshift seat aka throw pillow when minhyun made a loud sound of laughter as he threw his head up. minhyun’s whole body was shaking from too much laughing. seongwu then threw a light punch on minhyun’s knee and started mumbling incoherent things due to embarrassment.

 

minhyun, still shaking a little, muttered his apologies. he stood up from his seat and and offered his right hand to seongwu.

 

“what now” seongwu complained, red all over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“come, let’s continue looking for those missing bolts and nuts” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully, somewhere in all that mess you enjoyed something. :))))
> 
> scream at me here:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/930616bgm)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bob870621)


End file.
